


time

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Zuko's always running out of time, especially when it comes to Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	time

There’s no time. Zuko’s almost frantic as Katara and Aang’s wedding approaches with no signs of stopping anytime soon. The panic within him rises even more when he spots Katara with a newly carved betrothal necklace.

He clutches at the scar betwixt his abdomen and his chest. Does the scar he bear mean nothing? No. It marks the love he has for her forever.

But he’s still running out of time.

He can’t take it any longer. He needs to tell her. He  _ will _ tell her, before it’s too late.


End file.
